


Sick

by cooperjones



Series: Sprousehart Stories [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooperjones/pseuds/cooperjones
Summary: A fluffy oneshot where Cole gets sick.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented, and left kudos on my works. I really appreciate it!

Lili woke up to someone coughing behind her. The pair of hands wrapped around her pulled away suddenly and she heard a pair of feet run toward the bathroom. She got up, walked to the bathroom, and she saw Cole emptying out the contents of his stomach. Lili walked over and rubbed his back.

He flushed the toilet and fell back against the wall. Lili wrapped her arms around him and they sat there in silence for a few minutes. 

“Okay, you can go back to bed and I can make you some soup. How about that, huh?” Cole nodded tiredly. He lifted himself off the ground and went back to bed.

Lili went downstairs and started to make Cole some soup. She picked her phone up off the counter and called Roberto.

“Hey Rob, Cole can’t come in today. He’s got a cold.”

“Yeah sure, that’s fine. We won’t shoot the scenes he’s in today then.”  
“Okay, thanks. See you in a bit. Bye.”

“Bye”

After ending the call, Lili poured the soup into a bowl and took it up to Cole. He sat up so he could eat.

“Okay, I’m going to get ready. I have to be on set in an hour.” Cole nodded and she got up to get ready.

Lili took a shower, fixed her hair, picked out an outfit, and did her makeup. Once she was finished, Lili walked out and saw Cole sleeping under the covers with the soup bowl on the nightstand. Lili picked up the bowl and took it downstairs to wash it. She went back upstairs, grabbed her purse and phone. Bending down, she placed a kiss on Cole’s forehead. He snuggled up further into the blanket as a result. She didn’t want to wake him, so she put a note on the nightstand and left.

…..

Cole woke up and realized that Lili had probably gone to work. He saw the note on the nightstand and read it.

"You looked so peaceful while sleeping, so I didn’t want to wake you. I will be back from work at  
around 5. If you need anything, call me.  
Love you xx"

A huge smile was plastered on his face. 

He felt disgusting, so he went to take a shower. Cole got ready, went downstairs, sat on the sofa, and started up a movie. He was tired so he fell asleep.

…..

Lili walked onto set hoping that Cole was okay. She looked at her phone and Cole hadn’t called or messaged her. She walked over to where the rest of the cast was standing.

“Hey guys!” Lili exclaimed while walking over to then.

“Hey Lils, where’s lover boy?” Cami questioned.

“He’s sick at home.”

Suddenly her phone rang. Cole’s caller ID popped up along with a picture of Cole and herself in the water at the beach. 

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Mads looked at Lili and told her to put it on speaker.

“Nothing’s wrong. I was just feeling bored and missed you.” Cami, Mads, and Casey gushed over the couple’s affection for each other. Lili rolled her eyes, and she walked away and continued talking to Cole.

“I miss you too baby. I’ll be home in about in an hour. What did you do without me today?”

“I sat on the couch, watched a few movies and slept most of time.”

Lili saw Roberto calling her from the corner of her eye.

“Okay, Roberto’s calling me, I gotta go. See you at home.”

“Okay, baby, I love you, bye.”

“I love you too baby. Bye.”

Lili disconnected the call and went to film her scenes.

……

Cole put his phone down and started up another movie. His energy always got drained when he was sick, so he fell asleep again.

….. 

Lili finished all her scenes for the day, said goodbye to everyone, and drove home. Once she got home, she unlocked the door and walked in. What she saw in front of her melted her heart. There was Cole, on the sofa, curled up into fetal position, with a movie running in the background.

She put her keys and purse down and walked over to the sofa. Lili leaned down and pressed her lips to Cole’s forehead. He stirred under her touch. 

“Hey you’re back.” Cole whispered in his raspy voice.

Lili sat on the couch and opened her arms as an invitation for an embrace.

“I’m gonna get you sick.”

“I don’t care.”

He scooted over next to Lili. Cole wrapped his hands around her waist and laid his head on her chest. She held him tight against her. Lili pressed another kiss on top of his hair. 

“I love you, Lili. You’re the best.”

“I love you too, Cole.”

They both fell asleep in each others’ arms knowing that Lili would be getting sick soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any prompt ideas you would like to see, leave them in the comments. I do both Sprousehart and Bughead fanfics.


End file.
